


Cut

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acting, Fake Character Death, Fake Injury, M/M, Other, director ennoshita, tsukki may be acting but he sure as hell has a hard time remembering that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita's newest film involves a major scene between Kei and Tadashi; Kei may or may not forget he's acting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

“No. No no no no no, you fucking stop that. You fucking open your eyes right now.” 

“Tsu…kki…It’s getting hard to breathe…” 

“No. No, the others are coming, they’re going to save you, ok? They have supplies. They’re coming, you just need to stay alive, ok? Tadashi, squeeze my hand. Squeeze my hand, Tadashi.” Kei holds a hand over the gushing wound on Tadashi’s forearm, while the other grips his free hand, _hard_. Tears prickle his eyes and he curses. Curses the world, the gods, himself, curses _everything_. Why Tadashi? Why? Why did the apocalypse have to happen, huh? And why couldn’t it take everyone out at the same time like normal fucking apocalypses? “Tadashi, come on. Squeeze. Come on.” 

Tadashi wheezes when he breathes. It sounds horrible. Kei wants to vomit. 

“Tadashi–”

“Kei…Just let me go…” Tadashi whispers, and there’s tears in his eyes too, though unlike Kei, his are unshed. “Please…I– I’m not…gonna make…” 

Silence. Tadashi’s still breathing, but he didn’t finish his sentence. Why didn’t he finish his sentence? Kei squeezes tighter, but Tadashi doesn’t respond. 

“Tadashi. Hey, come on. Tadashi, squeeze my hand.” 

Tadashi’s breathing rattles on, slowing, and Kei wants to scream. Maybe he does a little. 

“Kei.” Tadashi says, his voice coarse. “Kei, I need…I need you to promise me… something…” 

“Anything. Anything, as long as you _squeeze my damn hand_.” Kei insists. 

Tadashi laughs, coughing half way through. Kei feels a soft squeeze on his hand. “Ok. Now promise…me someth…something…” 

“Of course.” Kei says quickly, shaking. What was he promising Tadashi? 

“Promise…That when I t…urn…You won’t try and get…bitten…This is the worst feeling, Kei…I don’t…I don’t want you to ever…feel…it…” 

A single tear rolls onto Tadashi’s cheek. 

Kei’s eyes widen. “Tadashi. No. No, Ta–”

“ _Kei_.” Tadashi squeezes once more. 

“Tadashi…” Tadashi goes limp, suddenly, and Kei feels all the breath in his chest leave. “Tadashi? Tadashi?” He shakes Tadashi and curses. He’s not breathing. “No. No no no no, Tadashi. Come on, wake up. Wake up, stay with me. Stay with me, goddammit! Tadashi!”

Kei pounds the ground with his fist. Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it, he’d lost him–

“Cut!” 

Kei startles at the sudden noise, looking up. Oh. Yeah. 

“Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, that was great! Perfect, even! But this time, could you maybe use your character’s names?..” 

Filming movies with Ennoshita may evidently be the death of Kei. 

 

 


End file.
